saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Antoris, Hagarami
Hagarami Antoris is a Chunnin Appearance Place your character's appearance here. This includes physical asthetics (eyes, hair, height, etc.), clothing and attire, and so on. Personality Hagarami is blunt, there is no other word for the way he says exactly what he means. He always tells the truth and never holds things back due to caring about people. He cares in such a way he believes that the best policy is honesty and will always tell someone the truth whether they want to hear it or not. In all honesty he is quite nice in most circumstances. He is always complimenting people (While staying within the bounds of honesty) and making sure people feel at ease. Fighting, Hagarami fights physically but for the most part is a defensive person. He possesses for the most part only defensive jutsu, having only one true attacking jutsu but that which requires a defensive one to be used first. He does possess various weapons and things to use while fighting but just in his dress it is quite easy to tell that he is more at home protecting rather than attacking. Other than that he is quite paranoid, he constantly looks around wondering what everyone is doing. He thinks that anyone who is looking at him has been staring for awhile and wonder what exactly they want. History Born and raised in Iwagakure, Hagarami Antoris had a fervent love for snakes from his earliest days. Even as a baby he would find Garter Snakes and play with them, laughing when they bit him. His parents were worried at first (for they thought he might find something deadly and get hurt) but they let him be when they realized that he was only playing out front and not going near anything that could hurt him. His parents overall were quite nice people, his father being a carpenter, his mother a waitress at a local cafe. Neither of them worked later hours and so he was always able to play and go places with them. When he reached the age of 10 they enrolled him in the Shinobi Academy so as to give him some life experience. His time here was spent well and he managed to make some good friends as well as acquiring two pets.These two pets were snakes, small for now and not even close to being lethal he took them home with him and fed them so as to gain their trust. During the years he completed the academy near the bottom of his class. He was smart and he was strong, but for the most part he was just to blunt and incapable of performing many stealth Jutsu (which is how a Shinobi operates). When he exited the academy he was assigned to a three man squad, two Chunnin and himself. This was quite odd but not unheard of, especially when the reasons were revealed. He completed missions and did various tasks while being a member of this team. He eventually reached Chunnin uneventfully and this was when he decided to apply for the Sentinels. The Sentinels, in reality had decided to test him upon his skills for they saw him as a prospective member, which was why they had assigned him to a team of two Chunnin. His application and their observations went through and upon receiving his answer he had to wonder what their purpose was. He had been accepted, almost instantaneously and without question. This he found odd but for now he would accept it at face value. They may or may not had any ulterior motives but it didn't really matter, because now he was in. Abilities What your character is generally capable of. No specifics, though. Quotes Place memorable quotes that your character has said here.